


Ten years.

by tinypeckers



Series: Is that a flicker of firelight in your eyes or are you naturally that radiant? [3]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm sorry?, M/M, Multi, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since Eddie ran from Seamus' wedding and he'd never looked back until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> P-p-p-rompt me <3
> 
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Ten years. It had been ten years since Eddie had fled from Seamus’ wedding and he hadn’t looked back. He’d never stopped, never stayed in one place for more than a few months nor had he ever found a home. He returned to the U.S.A a lot, of course, but never to his home town. Never to a place where people knew him, knew his story and cast sad looks in his direction whenever the name ‘Seamus’ had been brought up. Eddie found a home in the people he met and the stories he gathered as he travelled. He found solace in the miles of empty, lonely road he travelled and laughter in the chuckles of truck drivers who offered him a ride to wherever Eddie was heading in that particular time.

 

 

Eddie had a family, of course. He had his parents, his brother and Aleks, his niece… and his son. Not that Eddie had ever met his son. The boy’s mother had been a pit stop on Eddie’s way to finding himself and he only found out through his friends that anything had ever come of it. He’d tried to get custody or at least visitation but the mother of his child held a grudge and the court didn’t look too kindly in Eddie’s favour. Eddie wasn’t mad at the court, not really – he could see why he wouldn’t look like a suitable father. Eddie never stayed in the same place for long and he couldn’t hold down a job. He’d been mooching off of his parents for as long as he could remember. Eddie looked like a pretty shit father but man, did he love that kid. Eddie knew his name was Shane and his blond hair was eerily reminiscent of someone Eddie used to talk to. Eddie couldn’t have a relationship with him but that didn’t stop him from filling his wallet with pictures of the boy he’d collected from online or friends who had taken pity on him. It was all he could do and the closest thing Eddie would ever get to picture frames lining the walls of a two story home with a picket fence.

 

 

Though that was a lie, Eddie was on his way to one right that second. He’d boarded a plane that was headed homebound and he wasn’t so sure how he felt about that. He had packed light; he always packed light – Eddie didn’t own many things. He owned the clothes upon his back, some spares, a book and a lock of hair that had depleted over time. Eddie had lost some of it on his travels and he’d plaited a few strands into his own hair. Eddie liked it that way; it meant his good luck charm was always with him, always there. It hadn’t failed Eddie yet, not even after so many years. Eddie wondered whether Seamus would be there when he was home though really, it was a stupid question. His father was throwing a big family bash because he was ‘growing old’ and with everyone in so many different places he just wanted at least one day where they could all be together and catch up. Dan just wanted them to be a family.

 

 

Eddie had long since forgotten what it was like to be around them. He’d only talked to his parents over the phone, has emailed Aleks and James once or twice if they’d made the effort. Eddie wondered how much they’d changed – if his dad had gone grey or simply shaved it all off. He scoffed when he wondered if Jordan had finally hung up his old red hat and realised that no, the apocalypse would have to happen before that could be pried from him. He wondered how his niece had grown, if Emma still wore her hair in pigtails or if she thought that that wasn’t cool anymore. Eddie thought of the camping trip Aleks had mentioned they’d taken her on and if she’d thought it was just as lame as they did back then. Now Eddie was sure he’d give his right arm to be back on that campsite, braiding Seamus’ hair and arguing with James over silly little things that didn’t matter in the long run but were the biggest problems in the world back then.

 

 

He didn’t have too long to ponder such small things as the door to his parents’ home, the home he grew up in, swung open and a man who resembled his dad but much older and with no hair greeted him. Eddie’s expression mirrored that of the man before him – eyes wide, mouth open and the corners of his lips twitched up just slightly in an almost smile.

“Eddie!” Dan cried before Eddie could say anything, breath knocked from him as his father pulled him close in a bone breaking hug.

“Dad,” Eddie wheezed against his father’s shoulder, “I missed you.” He confessed into the fabric of Dan’s shirt. Eddie felt his old man sigh against him in relief, squeezing just a little harder as though he couldn’t believe Eddie was there. Eddie couldn’t believe he was there either if he was being honest with himself.

“I missed you too, bud – I missed you too.” Dan mumbled.

 

 

Their moment was short lived when Eddie’s mother rounded the corner, eyes wide and tears in her eyes as she stole her youngest son from her husband’s arms and pulled him into an equally painful hug. Eddie held her like it was the last time he could because this is what it felt like to him, this greeting was a final goodbye than a cheerful hello. When they broke apart his mother pinched his cheeks and looked him sternly in the eye,

“You’re not allowed to leave for that long ever again. I won’t let you.” She said and Eddie believed her. He supposed that maybe, just maybe, he could visit after shorter travels.

“Okay, mom, okay.” Eddie laughed. He felt overwhelmed but in a good way. He’d been scared of home but honestly what was so scary about his mom’s cooking or his dad’s bear hugs?

 

 

Eddie was led by his parents further into his home, a small smile gracing his features when he saw the images of himself and James scattered around the hallway. There were other pictures too – pictures of Emma, of Aleks, of Jordan and of Seamus. Eddie tried not to look at the last ones, casting his gaze to another photograph or the floor if he couldn’t find one. The house hadn’t changed one bit. Eddie was glad that it hadn’t but in a way he wished it would have. If only so it didn’t feel so much like coming home but more like a visit. That way when he left again it wouldn’t hurt so much. Eddie would leave again too – it didn’t matter that he’d left for the wrong reasons before. Eddie loved travelling and everything that came with it even the awful reception and phone calls that weren’t good enough.

 

 

Eddie had to admit that it didn’t quite live up to seeing your brother again though. James had aged and fatherhood had added a few pounds to his gut. His beard was mid way between shaved and not and Eddie swore there was a grey hair hidden within all that black. Yet James still his big brother. He opened his arms and Eddie just had to run into them. He’d missed them – his big brother’s arms had always been there when he was sad or just needing some human contact. That being said he was still Eddie’s _big brother_ so when he pulled Eddie into a hug he couldn’t resist giving him a wedgie.

“James, ugh – you asshole.” Eddie giggled into his brother’s shoulder before shoving himself away. He less than discreetly released his underwear from between his ass cheeks.

“I missed you, bud.” James said honestly. He and Eddie shared a smile before they were so rudely interrupted.

 

 

“Don’t hog him, I want to say hi too.” Aleks pouted as he stood beside his husband. Eddie cringed at the moustache that so desperately tried to grow upon Aleks’ upper lip. It had been his dream since high school to grow one and it had never quite stuck – it looked to Eddie more like wispy baby hair. Aleks hadn’t changed too much – he’d gained a few frown lines on his forehead but he’d kept his figure (mostly) and his hair was just as Eddie remembered.

“Aleks,” Eddie nodded, “nice facial hair.” Eddie complimented.

“No it isn’t, its hideous.” James interrupted. Aleks scowled in his direction.

“We’re not having this conversation now,” Aleks hissed as he looked around them.

“Aleks, it’s not a conversation – that thing is going.” James whispered back.

“Great to see you two.” Eddie said with a smirk as he tried to side step them to leave the couple to their bickering.

 

 

He didn’t get far and the air was knocked from him when someone came up to him and squeezed, hard. When he was released, Eddie looked down to see Emma beaming up at him.

“Uncle Eddie – you made it!” She squealed and Eddie couldn’t help the smile that practically split his face in half, “Dad said but like, you don’t usually show up so… hi.” Emma said and was suddenly shy.

“Hi.” Eddie greeted, “you’ve grown.” Eddie said stupidly.

“Yeah, I don’t wear diapers anymore.” Emma joked and she acted so much like James it hurt. She looked like a mix of her two fathers too – though whether that was a coincidence Eddie did not know. Emma’s dark hair was just past her shoulders and she’d dyed the ends pink for some reason (who let her get away with that Eddie couldn’t tell). She wore dark make up and her clothes reminded Eddie of Aleks that one time he was in a band (it didn’t last long, James complained about his oversized bangs).

 

 

Eddie opened his mouth to say yet another, most likely, stupid thing but Jordan beat him to it.

“Eddie! You’re home!” Jordan gushed before he tugged Eddie back into a suffocating hug. Emma rolled her eyes at the old man whose hair, unlike James’, had gone entirely grey. He covered it well with his trust red hat (of course it wouldn’t have been thrown away, what was Jordan without his hat?) and his wrinkles were almost nonexistent.

“Yes, I’m home.” Eddie sighed as Jordan held the hug for a little too long.

“Grandpa, I was talking to him! You knew him when he was little, it’s my turn.” Emma stropped.

“Don’t talk to your grandpa like that!” James yelled. Aleks shrugged.

“I mean, she’s right – Dad knows Eddie almost too well.” Aleks said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie questioned when he was finally released.

“You don’t remember? He changed your diaper.” Aleks teased.

“All the way up until your were five.” James had to add because, well, the whole big brother thing.

 

 

“Guys! I’m trying to look cool here.” Eddie whined as Emma looked up at him in shock.

“You’re still cool in my eyes.” Emma reassured but Eddie knew she was silently judging him.

“It’s not entirely true – they’re talking about the one time I wet the bed.” Eddie said before realising what he’d done. Aleks and James burst into laughter then.

“One time? If I remember it was several – you even wet _my_ bed.” Aleks pointed out. He was referring to one of the many sleepovers at Aleks’ & James’ house Eddie had spent in Aleks’ bed. Before the camping trip, Aleks & James had hated each other so much that they couldn’t stand to be in the same room together so usually Eddie and James shared Aleks’ bedroom and Aleks squeezed into Seamus’ for the night.

“It was one time.” Eddie insisted with a pout. His cool guy exterior was fading – fast.

“All right, quit it you three – let’s eat.” Dan yelled and effectively cut their conversation short. Years later and they still listened to his fatherly tone… that and there was a promise of food.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Dinner was, as always, wonderful. Eddie forgot how much he loved his father’s cooking and from the way Jordan was moaning around his food you would have thought _he’d_ have been the one gone for ten years. There was something missing though. Eddie noticed the empty seats at the edge of the table and didn’t dare to say anything lest he missed something really important. Eddie feared the worst, he always had, and even after all these years he felt a pang in his chest at the clear lack of Seamus. Had he heard of Eddie’s return and refused to go? Was it Eddie’s fault their family dinner was incomplete? Had something happened and nobody had thought to tell Eddie? Why wasn’t anyone discussing Seamus’ absence? As Eddie panicked and almost resulted to biting his nails, someone opened the front door and called out.

 

 

“Dad? We’re here – sorry, we got caught in traffic.” The voice was familiar, painfully so and Eddie’s last mouthful was hard to swallow.

“We started without you because it might have burnt.” Dan lied – he’d just been impatient.

“Oh, how kind.” Seamus snapped back – the years hadn’t worn down his sarcastic humour.

“We’ll be there in a minute.” Another voice called - a female voice that was also familiar. Claire. He wondered if their wedding had been beautiful. Eddie wondered if Seamus had cried and if their honeymoon was amazing. Eddie hoped that it had been for he could never wish Seamus to be unhappy even if it made him unhappy himself.

“Eddie, are you going to eat?” Dan asked and seemed almost offended.

“Yeah, yeah – of course.” Eddie said with a false smile and started to pick at his food again.

 

 

A few minutes passed before Seamus, Clair entered and brought with them their and their… children? Eddie’s eyes bulged as they all started to sit in their seats. Seamus caught his gaze and seemed just as shocked as Eddie felt.

“Oh,” Seamus said awkwardly, “Eddie, you made it.” Perhaps Seamus had doubted he’d show up, hell, even Eddie had doubted his arrival – he didn’t blame him.

“Yeah.” Eddie smiled. The table was silent, tense – people weren’t sure how either would react.

“Well, you know Claire,” Seamus introduced awkwardly, “these are my children.” Seamus gestured to them. There were three – two girls and a boy.

“This is Lily, she’d our eldest and a mean guitar player.” _Just like you were when we were younger._ Seamus thought but never said. Eddie greeted her with a smile.

“Alice is in the middle, she hates it, and she’s currently the top in every class at school.” Seamus said proudly. Eddie felt proud too because of course Seamus would have smart children.

“And this is Eddie Jr.” Seamus said with a smile.

 

 

Eddie’s eyes fell upon the young boy and it was like the world was playing some form of a sick joke. Though he was clearly Seamus’ and Claire’s he looked too much like Eddie for him to be comfortable with. Dark hair, brown eyes, glasses and the hint of wonky teeth reminded Eddie so much of himself when he was younger. Eddie swallowed hard around the bile in his throat.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” He said as nicely as he could. The kids all smiled back at him and Seamus nodded to him. Eddie tore his eyes away from Seamus’ son to see it and it felt almost like a betrayal. Sure it had been Eddie who had run out on them, who’d ran like a coward when he could have stayed by his best friend but he at least expected a hug. That nod was something you’d do to a stranger and not someone you’d spent a lifetime with.

 

 

Eddie bit his tongue. Here was not the place to bring up the complicities of their relationship, especially not in front of the people that gathered around them. Eddie picked up his fork and he ate because that was what he had come here to do. There was a part of him that wished to reunite with Seamus, to talk to his best friend as if he was that again – his best friend. To tell Seamus of what he’d been up to and how all of these places would have just been perfect for him. Eddie wanted to tell Seamus about the locks of hair he’d left all over the world so it felt like Seamus had been there with him. He couldn’t though. Not with Claire still looking at him as though he’d done something wrong or with Aleks and James looking at him so pitifully. Emma was Eddie’s only saving grace as she started a game of footsies under the table. She smirked at him as he gently tapped her feet back and Eddie was shocked when he found that Emma did not play nice. He should have known, she had been raised by his brother.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When dinner ended, Eddie hung around. He hadn’t anticipated to and had actually wanted to be on the road long before but he couldn’t. Eddie stayed because his father wanted him to, because he missed his home (deep down) and for Seamus. Eddie had thought that after all of these years he wouldn’t feel it, that heartbreak and overwhelming love that had just always been there. It seemed even time couldn’t make Eddie forget how amazing Seamus really was. It was a breath of fresh air to see Seamus look after his kiss and how proud he looked as they spoke to him. Eddie had always known he’d have been a great father – Eddie just wished that it wasn’t with Claire. He didn’t blame the children, though. They were beautiful, of course they would be, and so kind and polite Eddie wondered how they came from the same family tree as the spitfire Emma was. Eddie assumed it was Claire’s influence. It didn’t make it as mad as he thought that it should have.

 

 

As it was, Eddie was simply watching everyone around him. He hadn’t been able to do that for a while. He watched Aleks frown as he straightened something on James’ jacket only for James to laugh and pull him close and crumple it again. He watched Emma tap furiously on her phone as she text someone and most likely told them how lame the family gathering was. He saw Alice standing beside her and dancing around her cousin as she thought to see what she was typing. Emma wasn’t pushing her away like Eddie would expect her to and once she was done she showed it to the young girl. Eddie smiled when they laughed together. Lily was curled in upon herself on one of the dining chairs and reading a book. She worried her lip between her teeth and played with the ends of her hair she read, seemingly oblivious to the world around her.

 

Then there was Eddie Jr. Eddie hadn’t seen him for he’d been so focused on everyone else but the young boy had crept upon him.

“Hi, uncle Eddie.” The boy said sweetly. Still Eddie jumped in his skin and had to laugh behind his hand before he calmed down again. Though Eddie Jr. didn’t get the joke he laughed too.

“Hi kid, how are you?” Eddie asked.

“I’m good.” Eddie Jr. replied and then there was a pause where the two just stared at each other. “Where have you been?” The boy asked just as Eddie was getting used to the silence.

“I’ve been travelling all over the world.” Eddie said whimsically – it usually caught the attention of any child he told it too. Seamus’ son appeared to be an exception.

“My dad misses you.” Eddie Jr. blurted out. Eddie forced a smile.

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Eddie said and his gaze flickered briefly to Seamus as he talked with his wife.

 

 

“There’s pictures of you all over the house and Dad keeps telling stories about you.” The little boy shrugged. A lump formed inside of Eddie’s stomach.

“Ah, well I miss him too.” Eddie confessed. Eddie Jr. frowned back at him.

“Then why don’t you come back home?” The boy questioned.

“It’s not that easy.” Eddie sighed.

“Sure it is, you could come live with us!” Eddie Jr. said enthusiastically.

“No, I really can’t – I’ve got things to do.” Eddie stammered. He wanted to say he had people to go home to but that felt like too much of a lie.

“Oh, that sucks.” Eddie Jr. pouted. Eddie felt bad for making him upset immediately and he reached out to take the kid’s hand and reassure him. His thumb brushed something coarse.

 

 

It was a bracelet. It wasn’t just any bracelet though – it was an old, repaired friendship bracelet. Mud had been caked into the thread. Eddie choked on the words he’d been meaning to say.

“Where’d you get that from?” Eddie dared to ask as the little boy stared at what had caught his attention. Eddie Jr. beamed back up at him.

“Dad gave it to me, he said that you gave it to him when you were little. He said I could have it because it didn’t fit him anymore.” Eddie Jr. explained. He saw tears in the corners of Eddie’s eyes and frowned, “is that not okay?” He asked. He didn’t really want to part with his bracelet, he liked it.

“No, no it’s fine – I like that you have it.” Eddie smiled and tried to shake his tears away, “look – I’ve got to go. Tell your dad I said goodbye, okay?” Eddie smiled sadly. Then without warning he pulled Seamus’ son into a hug and squeezed.

 

 

Eddie Jr. made to protest when Eddie pulled away but his uncle was already heading towards the door. Eddie ignored the indignant cry from his father and Jordan calling his name. He slammed the front door behind him and stalked to where he knew the town was from here. Eddie wiped the bitter tears from the corners of his eyes as he walked. He thought that going home would help him and make him feel happy. Eddie had thought that it would solve everything but it only made it more confusing. It hurt, Eddie hated to confess – it still hurt and he was sure it always would at this point. The trip had only made one thing clear to him. This place, and Seamus, wasn’t his home anymore.


End file.
